


Tensions

by PersephoneChthonia



Series: Cycle of Vengeance [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Family tension, Gen, Michael and Raphael can't stand each other, cherub Gabriel, the Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneChthonia/pseuds/PersephoneChthonia
Summary: In order to get promoted and finally become an Archangel, all Gabriel has to do is guard the tomb of a certain Son of God.
Series: Cycle of Vengeance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632856
Kudos: 11





	Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to focus primarily on the Resurrection, but then it turned into something else entirely by the end.

The cool, clear night reminded Gabriel another just like this; thankfully there were no smelly animals or demons this time around. It was mostly quiet, with the only sounds present coming from the snoring disciples nearby. He didn't know either of them well enough, having met them all just earlier in the week, but he supposed they were nice enough.

"I shall miss them," Jesus said, smiling and gazing at His friends with fondness. "Even Judas."

Gabriel flinched at the name. The traitor was probably on his way right now. _He's just following his destiny,_ he reminded himself. But that didn't make him any less angry. "I never told Your mother about any of this," he said in an attempt to change the subject. Mary still thought her Son would grow old, perhaps even father children of His own. He suspected the Magdalene girl had wanted the same thing before she found out the truth; the affection she and Jesus had for each other couldn't have been more obvious, even if he wasn't an angel.

"She probably would have tried to stop the inevitable if you had," the Savior reassured him. Or maybe He was just trying to be nice. "But let us not dwell on the past for too long, my friend. Would you care to join me in prayer?"

Gabriel nodded. Neither of them had much time left on Earth, so any time spent together would be worth it. Gethsemane wasn't Eden, but it was still pretty enough.

The two prayed in silence, but—being His guardian—Gabriel could hear the Son's thoughts. It was so invasive, but it wasn't like he could control it.

 _"Abba,"_ His thoughts cried out, _"everything is possible for You. Please take this cup of suffering away from Me. Yet I want Your will to be done, not Mine."_

Gabriel was surprised by the strong grief, until he remembered what He was. _It's too easy to forget He's still human,_ he thought. A human who could perform miracles, but a human nonetheless. _If I could bear this burden for him, I would._

The cherub did his best to keep himself from crying, but this proved to be unsuccessful as he saw his own tears fall on the boulder.

"It will be all right," Jesus said as he gently put a hand over Gabriel's. "Three days will pass very quickly."

"Not before dying a cruel death." But he wasn't meant to question, only obey.

Jesus was about to reply, until they both heard Judas' voice.

"It's time," He said. "I shall see you in three days."

And off He went to be a sacrificial lamb. For once, Gabriel didn't follow.

* * *

Gabriel didn't attend the crucifixion, or more like he couldn't. But he was grateful all the same that Michael had called him Up just before the torture was to take place.

"You did well, Gabriel," Michael said as they walked through Heaven's halls. Her tone was somber, but he knew she was only doing it for his sake.

"You don't have to put on an act for me, you know," he told her. "I'm only about a century younger than you." Even now, after years of promotions and assignments, she and _especially_ Raphael still saw him as the scared little angel he was during the Great Rebellion.

"Oh, but I _am_ sad," she insisted. "It's such a shame He must die so young. And I can only imagine what His Father will do to the humans afterwards."

Gabriel didn't think She would do much. This was _Her_ idea, after all.

"Anyway," Michael continued, "what I need you to do next is guard His tomb. Think you can do that?"

Oh, now she was just being ridiculous! " _Of course_ I can guard a tomb!"

"Good. And then afterwards, we can talk about your promotion."

This stopped Gabriel in his tracks. "P-promotion?" He was finally going to become an Archangel! "Thank you, Michael! I won't disappoint you!"

Michael smiled. "I know you won't. Now go on. I'll be waiting for you to return."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?"

Gabriel repressed a sigh as his former apprentice trailed after him. He loved Sandalphon, but he'd become a bit protective ever since he became an Archangel. _A position that should've been_ mine _first! "_ I'm sure, Sandalphon. I'm only going to be protecting a tomb. How hard could it be?"

"Well, you could be attacked by a demon," he pointed out.

Gabriel scoffed. He hadn't even encountered a single one since he and the Holy Family fled to Egypt several years ago. "Even if that did happen, why would demons want to come near a tomb?" What was the worst they could do? Steal His body? "Besides, I've handled them before. They should be _afraid_ of me."

"Hubris, Gabriel." Raphael's voice was chiding as he approached the two angels, a sword in his hands. "And you almost forgot about this."

"Right. Sorry." He didn't actually forget, but admitting that would just result in Raphael giving him yet another lecture on the evils of pride and recklessness. So, he took the sword, doing his best to hide his reluctance.

"Oh, leave him be, Raphael," came Michael's annoyed voice from above them. She landed beside Gabriel, and she and the healer glared at each other.

"Would you rather he be defenseless?" Raphael asked. "Pardon me for simply trying to look out for him."

Gabriel didn't stay behind to hear Michael's reply. _Why can't those two just get along?_ They'd been at each other's throats ever since the Second Fall, and their relationship didn't seem to be improving.

Oh well. Armageddon would be here before they knew it, and surely their hostility for each other would be over by then? Heaven didn't need to be divided again.

* * *

Maybe he _should_ have brought Sandalphon along. Or at least a few scrolls. A few days would usually be nothing for an angel, but it was different when said angel didn't have anything to do in the meantime. Even listening to Michael and Raphael bickering would've been preferable to complete silence.

By the time the second night came, he was more than ready to get back to Heaven. "I'll even fight a demon if it means I'll stop being bored," he muttered.

He was surprised when someone actually answered him. "Be careful what you wish for, Gabriel."

Gabriel immediately drew his sword. He didn't need to ask who it was, he knew that smug voice anywhere. "Come out, Satan! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Is that so?"

The cherub screamed when he heard his Fallen brother's voice behind him, and this caused the Adversary to laugh. "Lying suits you poorly, sunshine. Pride, however... Well, do keep it up."

Gabriel whirled around to face him. He hadn't seen the Morningstar since the Great Rebellion, but he was just as he remembered: the same fair skin, the same wavy brown hair, and the same blue eyes. The only thing that was different was the short beard he was now sporting.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel demanded.

Satan nodded his head to the tomb. "Just coming to pay my respects."

"He rises _tomorrow_!"

"Your point?" Satan glanced at the sword and smirked. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

What kind of question was that? "Of course I do!" Gabriel insisted. He was a soldier of God, and what soldier didn't know how to use a weapon?

"Hmm. Show me, then."

Gabriel stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Go on. Strike me through."

The cherub looked at his brother with uncertainty. Was this a trick? But he didn't see a weapon on him. _Unless it's hidden._ Still, if Satan _did_ try something, then he'd be ready.

But before he knew it, before he could plunge his sword right through him and send him back to Hell and boast to the stars that he had discorporated the Devil, he was knocked back to the ground with a harsh push, dropping his sword in the process.

Satan let out a disappointed sigh as he picked up the sword and studied it. "Pitiful. I thought Michael taught you better than this."

"She's a _great_ teacher!" Gabriel defended his sister as he got up. "And give that back!"

He ignored his request. "Your stance needs work, by way. I could give you some lessons if you'd like."

The angel felt nothing but disgust, then. _I knew he was arrogant, but really!_ "I'm fine, thanks," he said dryly and snatched the sword back before putting it back in its sheath.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself, then. But when you're crushed by one of my demons, know that I won't mourn you."

Gabriel decided to just ignore him and focus on his duty. He could already see dawn's early light approaching, so maybe his brother would go away now.

"What is He like?"

Or maybe not.

Gabriel glared at him. "What do you care?"

"I don't," Satan retorted. "But I also wish to know my enemy. Because, when Michael falls, I know I'll have to face _Him_ next. And I know absolutely nothing of the Lord's Son, save for rumors of course."

"Rumors?"

He nodded. "Conflicting ones, might I add. One report says He hurt some people back in Nazareth, while another I received tells me he's been helping practically anyone He comes across to the point of expelling my demons out of the possessed."

Gabriel began to feel uneasy. These weren't conflicting narratives, but he'd much prefer not to think of his time with the Family when the Savior had only been a literal _child_. _Such a handful He was back then._ But at least now he knew that Hell was apparently so disorganized that they couldn't even keep their information up-to-date. Maybe this could be of some use to Heaven someday.

"Regardless," Satan continued, "I don't see how sacrificing Himself will help anyone. At least explain _that_. The talking monkeys will just keep on sinning so long as there's still evil in this world."

Gabriel frowned, and though he desperately wanted to defend Him, he also knew he'd just be wasting his time. "Just go away, Fallen One. I have a job to do."

"Oh, yes. Protecting a tomb is _very_ important, I see."

"It is!" Gabriel said defensively. "Michael said if I did this, I'd finally become an Archangel."

This seemed to genuinely surprise him. "An Archangel? _You_?"

"Yes, _me_!" Why was that so shocking? He _earned_ it!

"So this is all about a promotion, then? And not because you want to protect Her Son?"

Gabriel was stung by his words, but then remembered who this was. _He's just trying to get a rise out of you._ "I care about Him, too!"

"Yes, I'm sure you do, sunshine. Oh, speaking of..." Taking notice of the rising sun, Satan smiled and there was a wistful look in his eyes. Hugging Gabriel, he said, "Well, it was wonderful seeing you again, but I really must be going now."

_Good riddance._

But before Gabriel could push him away, the Devil quickly unsheathed the sword, and down the angel went with a stab to the shoulder. Gabriel cried out in pain, though it wasn't deep enough to send him back Upstairs.

"Sorry, Gabriel," Satan said mockingly as the angel tried to stand with the help of a nearby tree. "But I simply can't allow the boy to go free. You understand, right? Oh, and don't worry about your promotion. I'll let Michael know you at least tried your best."

Leaning against the tree, Gabriel winced when he took the sword out and quickly performed a miracle to stop the pain, something he'd have to report to Michael later. And still, he was weak. _It'll last for a few hours, at least._ Azazel had forged the swords too well, it seemed.

He heard cruel laughter coming from Satan, who was facing the tomb, and Gabriel felt horrified when he saw him conjure up Hellfire. "Lucifer, you can't do this," he said. "At least wait until the war, first."

He was ignored, and the large stone blocking the tomb slowly began to move.

_No!_

Under normal circumstances, he knew Jesus was able to defend Himself against demons just fine, but there was no telling how weak he would be after His own resurrection. The Savior was going to die for good this time, and it would be all his fault. _I can't look!_ he thought, shutting his eyes tightly.

Then came the agonizing scream, and Gabriel began to pray as loudly as he could in his head. For what, he didn't know. He just wanted _something_ to happen!

"Gabriel?"

 _Jesus?_ The angel opened his eyes to see Him literally glowing as He walked out of the tomb, and his face broke into a grin. "You're alright! But wait, where's...?" He looked around, but he couldn't even sense Satan's presence anymore, much less see him. _He must've been the one screaming,_ Gabriel realized. "Never mind. It's just good to see you again."

Jesus smiled warmly. "You don't seem well, old friend. Why don't I heal you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'll be fine. You just enjoy your first day back."

"At least come and rest." He led him inside the tomb, and they both sat on the stone bench.

Gabriel was trying to think of a conversation starter, but what did one even _say_ to someone who'd just been resurrected? "So, what did it feel like to die?"

Somewhere, God was facepalming.

But Jesus only laughed. "It was... peaceful. Circumstances aside, of course." He showed Gabriel his hands, and the angel tried not to wince at the wounds. "And Azrael was very comforting. Now Hell, on the other hand—"

"Wait, Hell!?" Gabriel stared at him in shock. Whose side was Azrael on?

"Don't worry, Gabriel. I _asked_ Death to take me there."

Now he was even more confused. "B-but why? Did you want to spy on the enemy?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. There are many souls down there who have long since repented, and I simply took the opportunity to lead them back home."

Gabriel found this to be strange. The condemned were in Hell for a reason, and surely that meant they were beyond redemption? But Jesus died for humanity's sins, and if the Son of God Himself believed in them, then he would simply have to trust His judgement. In reply, he just nodded.

Birdsong soon called His attention, and He stood. "I think I shall take a walk into Galilee. I told my friends I would meet them there before I passed. Will you be fine here on your own?"

"Yes, of course. Like I said, enjoy your first day back."

Jesus nodded and left, and almost as soon as He did, he heard the voices of women approaching. _Okay, maybe I should've asked him to stay._

"Who will roll the stone away from the tomb?" one of them asked, and Gabriel recognized the voice as belonging to Mary Magdalene. But as soon as the women reached the tomb, they all gasped and stared at him, and of course only Mary recognized him.

"Be not alarmed," he told them calmly. "You're looking for Jesus, right? As you can see, He isn't here. He's risen!"

Mary sighed in relief, while the other two women smiled at each other.

"Now," Gabriel continued, "go and tell his disciples this. You'll see Him in Galilee."

The women thanked him, and Gabriel felt an odd mix of relief and sadness as they left.

He knew his work on Earth was finally done.

* * *

"Angels!" Michael began, her voice echoing throughout the large auditorium. "I have gathered you all today to bear witness upon our brother Gabriel as he finally becomes a seraph in his own right!"

Everyone applauded and cheered, and Gabriel's chest swelled with pride.

Michael raised her right hand, and Gabriel did the same. "Brother Gabriel, do you promise to uphold God's Word, to sing and spread love and light wherever you go, until the day comes where you must lay down your life in Her name?"

"I do."

Michael nodded. "Very well, then. Uriel, the pin."

The light angel approached them on the stage and gave Gabriel a congratulatory smile. He quickly returned it, and his eyes soon landed on the gold, six-winged pin that was now in Michael's hand. In just a moment, it would be his! _I hope you're proud of me, God._ She usually didn't witness such ceremonies and usually left the overseeing to the Metatron anyway, but he liked to believe She was at least watching in spirit.

"Now," the oldest Archangel continued, "should anyone wish to object and give reasoning for why this cherub should not elevate in his rank, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Gabriel almost laughed. No one had ever objected to a promotion, and no one was going to start now.

" _I_ object!"

Okay, well clearly today would be the exception.

Gabriel's face fell when he saw Raphael burst through the doors and rush towards his siblings, and he wore a sour expression when he faced Michael. "A promotion! Are you mad?"

 _Good to know you have so much faith in me, Raphael._ Why was he doing this? Wasn't he proud of him? _Everyone else is, so why can't he?_

Michael just looked bored. "Do speak plainly, brother. I _did_ ask for an explanation, after all."

"Oh, here's your explanation, alright! He's not ready to become a seraph, Michael. He's still young, and far too proud for his own good to join our rank."

Many other angels in the stands glanced at each other, and Gabriel could've sworn he heard a few of them voice their doubts. To his horror, a few of them even got up to leave.

 _Wait, no! Come back! Please!_ This was supposed to be his special day. Maybe he should get Jesus to vouch for him? _No, He's only on Earth for a little while longer. I don't want to bother Him._

Neither Michael or Raphael noticed the emptying seats.

"Raphael," Michael began sharply, "need I remind you that two _humans_ have managed to become Archangels before him—one of whom was his own _apprentice_?"

The Metatron and Sandalphon glanced at each other after this, and Sandalphon even began to look a little guilty.

Raphael gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, all I'm saying is maybe you should _really_ think about what you're doing here. Or is there another reason why you're doing this?"

Michael narrowed her eyes at him. "You think I'm just doing this to spite you?"

"You said it, I didn't."

"Well, I never!"

Back and forth they went, and Gabriel stood there frozen. This seemed so familiar.

The arguing.

The accusations.

And any minute now, one or both of them would unsheathe their swords and duel and then—

"ENOUGH!"

Michael and Raphael immediately stopped thanks to the Metatron's booming voice; he wasn't the Voice of God for nothing.

"Enough," he repeated. "Both of you! Look what you've done." He motioned around to the nearly empty auditorium; the only other angels still around were Uriel and Sandalphon. "Raphael, Michael clearly thinks he's ready. Who are you to say he isn't?"

Raphael looked at the stands and then back at Gabriel with a guilty expression. "I'm really sorry, Gabriel. I _am_ happy for you, but—"

"But _nothing_!" Michael growled, balling her hands into fists. "Tell me, Raphael, who's in charge here?"

"Um, _you_ are."

"Exactly!" The closer she got, the more he backed away. "The Metatron was right about one thing, and it's that you have no right to tell me what to do!"

The Voice of God tried to correct her. "Well, actually—"

"Quiet!"

"Quieting."

"So I suggest you think long and hard about that and learn to shut that stupid mouth of yours before something bad happens to you."

Stunned silence fell, and there was actual fear on Raphael's face now. Did Michael really just threaten to Fell him if he didn't stay put?

 _She's done it twice already,_ Gabriel reminded himself. _Why not a third time?_ Still, this was the first time she ever actually threatened anyone with it—implication or otherwise—and even then, neither Fall had happened because she was annoyed.

No sensible leader would punish someone over their own personal emotions, right? Only tyrants did that. _Does this make Michael one?_

Raphael bowed his head. "Understood, Michael. My sincerest apologies."

"Hmph! It's not _me_ you have to apologize to." She inclined her head towards Gabriel. "And you can do it by promoting him yourself."

Quickly taking the pin, Raphael approached Gabriel and placed it on his robe, and the younger angel immediately felt energy rush through him. _I finally have my six wings,_ he thought. But the achievement felt hollow.

"Sorry," Raphael whispered and kissed his forehead, and Gabriel knew he was being genuine. The healer had always been protective, though it seemed to be to a fault as of today.

Gabriel wanted to tell Raphael that he forgave him, that their family simply had to talk some things out, but the healer was gone before he could even open his mouth.

Michael then looked at him kindly. "I'm sorry if today wasn't what you expected. But just be a good angel, and no one will even remember today."

Gabriel tried to remain positive. His sister wasn't trying to be mean, but... _Why couldn't you have just talked to Michael in private, Raphael?_

But he was an Archangel now, and that meant facing any situation with grace and dignity, even if it was a bad one. And fine, so maybe he'd lost the support of most of the angels, but he knew he would get it back eventually. He was older and now more powerful than most of them, so they _had_ to trust him again sooner or later.

Besides, he still had Uriel and Sandalphon and, yes, perhaps even the Metatron in a way. And for all her aggressiveness, he still had Michael—he would _always_ have her. And maybe that would have to be enough for now. They'd all help him rebuild his reputation in the meantime.

And once that was done, he would make sure no one _ever_ underestimated him again.


End file.
